1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery devices, and more particularly, to an archery bow sight specially adapted to provide improved arrow shooting accuracy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bow sights in the form of a single point to sight on are well known in the art of archery. Attempts to provide more than one sight point have been made (see for example the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,488,853; 4,494,313; and 5,048,193).
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be known to use archery sights, and that several attempts have made to use more than one sight point, the provision of a more simple and cost effective device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest an adjustable archery bow sight which may be used by archers to sight their arrow shot using a single front and a plurality of rear adjustable sight pins for accuracy at several specific distances (the number of specific distances being the number of rear sight pins). The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique archery bow sight of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.